


Safe with you

by dorkygabriel



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fireworks!, i just love them so much...., i will write all of the fluff for these two, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Venom wakes Eddie up in the night, thinking there was an emergency. It turned out to be pretty far from that, but neither of them mind.





	Safe with you

**Author's Note:**

> HONESTLY this was just me hearing a load of fireworks outside (its bonfire night weekend here in england) and thinking about symbrockso here we are... but tbh for a firework fic, theres a lot of build up so enjoy that too!!
> 
> (also i suck at titles and descriptions lmao so thank u if u clicked on this anyway)

Eddie had spent all day out in the city, covering an event for his latest article and interviewing people involved. It was interesting and he definitely enjoyed it, but he was more than happy to head home at the end of the day. It was only when he was halfway home, slowing down at traffic lights when he heard Venom for the first time since this morning.   
  
**_Watch out._ ** And then the brakes on his bike were pulled tightly, but not of his own accord. Sure enough, a speeding car darted out in front of him, followed by police cars.   
  
Eddie’s eyes widened a little, forever thankful for Venom’s enhanced reflexes. 

“Thanks, V.” He was quiet for a beat before speaking again. “You’ve been quiet today.”    
  
**_You don’t like it when we talk while you work._ **

Eddie felt a little bad at that, but at the same time, having a voice talking to you in your head did make talking to other people significantly more difficult. “Yeah. Today was a long day, huh?”    
  
**_Too long._ **

“I know.” Eddie sighed, and an idea popped into his mind to cheer Venom up. “Hey, how ‘bout we go catch that guy? I’m sure we’ll beat the police there on my bike.”    
  
There was a buzz of excitement coursing through him as soon as he suggested it, and he grinned.

**_And we can eat him?_ **   
  
“Sure, he seems pretty bad.”    
  
Venom didn’t need to be told twice. He took control of Eddie’s arms like he had the first time they were involved in a car chase, guiding the bike through the traffic and taking shortcuts Eddie yelled out whenever they came across any. Just as Eddie had suspected, they managed to track down the car before the chase was over. They pulled out in front of it, forcing it to turn off into an alleyway. They drove a short ways into the alleyway before Eddie stopped and got off of his bike, Venom not wasting any time in showing himself. Knowing they only had a minute or two before the police caught up, he got to work quickly.

..  
  


“Better now?” Eddie asked as he continued the drive home, much more leisurely. 

**_Better._ ** Venom responded, and Eddie felt a wave of happiness that brought a smile to his face.

“Good, because I’m  _ exhausted. _ ”    
  
**_Want me to drive?_ **

Eddie couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his lips. “No - no thanks. No offence, V, but you’re not the best driver around. Better to save that for emergencies.”   
  
There was a slight grumble in his chest, which he rolled his eyes at, but no retort. Eddie figured it was because Venom knew he was right. 

..   
  
As soon as they made it back to their apartment, Eddie was on a beeline for his bed. He only managed to kick off his shoes and shrug off his jacket before unceremoniously flopping down onto the mattress. He let out a sigh of relief, glad to be lying down instead of on his feet all day walking around and talking to random strangers. He loved his job, but there were days when it was super tiring. 

“Night, Ven.” He mumbled as he snaked a hand behind his pillow, pulling it closer to himself as he let his heavy eyelids finally close. 

**_Goodnight, Eddie._**   
  
The symbiote waited a few minutes before manifesting himself and a few tendrils, one grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed and pulling it up over Eddie, the other reaching out to turn off the light. He then rested on the bed next to Eddie, cuddling close to him. 

A few hours had passed when Eddie was woken up.

**_Eddie._**   
  
He groaned, burying his face into his pillow.  
  
**_Eddie!_** ** _  
_****_  
_** No response this time.

**_EDDIE!_ ** Venom’s voice boomed this time, startling Eddie up. 

“Jesus, Venom, what?” He propped himself up a little, shooting a glare over at the alien. 

**_Something’s happening. Something bad._ **

“How do you know?”   
  
**_I heard it. It’s like.. Gunshots. Bad, Eddie._ **

Eddie let out a long sigh, pushing the blanket away from him and getting out of bed. As much as he didn’t want to be awake right now, he trusted Venom, and if he thought something was wrong, he was probably right. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open, Venom’s head floating just above his shoulder, and the two of them searched around the city for the source of the noise.    
  
After 30 seconds, it happened again. A few loud bangs, followed by quieter, crackling sounds. Eddie hummed, narrowing his eyes.   
  
**_See? Told you._ **

Without responding, Eddie walked away from the window, out of the room, and into the living room to get a look out of a different window. Venom made sure to stay close to him, wondering what he was doing but all the same letting him do it without question.

The noise happened again, and this time, was accompanied by a bright burst of colour in the sky - reds, with flecks of orange and yellow. 

**_Is that fire?_ ** There was a hint of worry in Venom’s voice.

Eddie just laughed, opening the window to get a better look. Venom immediately closed it.    
  
**_Don’t want the fire to get inside._ **

Eddie opened it again, smirking. “It’s not fire, Ven. At least.. Not really. It’s a firework.”   
  
**_FIREwork!!_ **

“Let me explain!” Eddie looked over at him. “It’s not gonna hurt you. It’s a tradition humans have. We light up these… Little rockets, then they explode into pretty colours in the sky.”   
  
**_That sounds stupid._ **   
  
“Yeah, I guess it does when I explain it. It’s fun to watch, though.”    
  
**_Why are they going off now? It’s late._ **

Eddie shrugged. “They’re usually for special events, like New Year’s Eve. Some people set them off whenever, for their own events.”   
  
**_But we can still watch?_ **

“Yeah, they’re pretty hard to miss.” As he finished speaking, another one went off in the sky - a purple one, this time.

**_I like that one._ **

“Oh, you do?”   
  
**_It’s pretty._ **

Eddie smiled, heading over to the couch and sitting down, positioning himself so he still had a good view out of the window. Venom rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder, looking up at him.   
  
****_Are you not tired?  
_   
“Not anymore. We might as well watch the show.”   
  
**_I’d like that._ ** Venom looked out of the window again, though a tendril shot out of Eddie’s back and into the bedroom, grabbing the blanket and bringing it through into the living room. Eddie took it with a smile, wrapping himself up in it.    
  
The two of them stayed like that in a comfortable silence, watching as different coloured fireworks shot up into the sky. Eventually, Eddie nodded off again, and once he did, Venom reached out to close the window, not wanting him to be cold in his sleep.    
  
He thought about taking over his body to get him into bed, but decided not to, incase it woke him. Instead, he spread himself out around Eddie’s neck and shoulders, mimicking a pillow so he wouldn’t wake up with a bad neck. He even fell asleep himself at some point, cuddled up to his human and watching the colourful display outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH!!! i have so many lil ideas for them just waiting to be written into fics lmao
> 
> comments and kudos would be super appreciated!! <3


End file.
